madtoontownfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MadToonTown/The Evil Side and what to expect
The overall theme so far in the Ultimate End series is Good vs. Evil. The bottom line is, there are good toons, and there are evil toons. Maybe what the audience has NOT figured out yet, is that there are GOOD heroes, and there are EVIL heroes. But who is who? In the next episode of the Ultimate End Series, we find out the prophecy's secret. Also in this episode, we get a glimpse of the good and bad. But let's talk about that later. Let's break it down with one of my favorite characters: #'Max' Max is a character I would love to talk about. In many of the episodes, he's been quiet, and really not been payed much attention to. Although, his past is yet to be revealed. The first time we see max is in the end series, when Bad Kitty confronts him, after Jessie spots Max as a ghost and transforms to a monster. Could this be Max's dead body? Surely not, but it definitely means something. Max specifically tells Bad Kitty that him and the other planet toons were the ones that were killed during the ending of ToonTown that was caused by BK and Jessie. However, in another flashback, he is seen to be cursed by Flippy and other Toon officers. This collision may not be noticed by some viewers, but it's important to know that this will be explained in Max's past. Max has a lot of hidden things from the audience. Just last episode we figured out he was looking to steal Tiffany from Junkyard Dog. But these aren't the hidden things I'm talking about. I'll talk about that shortly. In a few episodes of the Ultimate End, we see Max's transformed body in random places in the background, fading away. Many viewers have spotted this, and have never really put out a theory. This will definitely be something important. One question we may think though: Is this monster form visible to the characters? Or is it visible to just the audience? I'm going to answer this right here and now. This confusing form, is visible to JUST YOU. We are being given hints about Max, and about what is to come. In several perspectives, Max's transformed side can represent his angry self. Since the start of the Ultimate End series, we have NOT seen him transformed, which means he pretty much isn't angry. However, when the audience sees this figure of anger glowering over the characters, perhaps it's there for a reason. Maybe this form wants to come back... This form most definitely represents the dark side of Max. And if we keep seeing this dark side everywhere, it's bound to show up in Max one point or another in the series. But, then the question is... What will bring back this darkness to Max!? Well folks, the answer to that is in "The Evil Side", but not yet officially discovered! If you listen close to one of the trailers of the Ultimate End series, you hear the lyrics of a song by Johnny Cash, which sing, "Although I see a darkness, although I see a darkness. Although I see a darkness, although I see a darkness. Did you know how much I love you, is a hope that somehow you, can save me from this darkness." If we paid close attention to last episode, we can figure only one of these characters can save Max from his darkness. Tiffany. And who is Tiffany with? Junkyard Dog. This means Junkyard Dog is standing between Max and Tiffany, which brings Max closer, and closer, to his darkness... What will this darkness do to him and the survivors? ~MTTR Category:Blog posts